The present disclosure relates to a functional beverage drink containing a human growth hormone precursor, in particular, the disclosure relates to a drink for consumption on a daily basis by athletes of all skill levels to aid muscle growth.
There are presently a substantial number of electrolyte drinks on the market that are alleged to replenish essential electrolytes and water lost from the body during physical activity. Physical exercise can be distinguished in different categories i.e. those requiring strength, strength and speed, or endurance. In practice, this can be heavy work, muscle activity under severe conditions (e.g. high temperature, high altitude), leisure sports, or athletic performance.
Athletes who participate in sports at any level, amateur or professional, strive to bring their bodies to a physical state that is optimum for the sport or activity of interest. One factor that enables athletes to participate effectively is a high degree of development of the aerobic capacity and/or strength of skeletal muscles. The inherent problem is a built-in failure in stimulus of production and release of human growth hormone (HGH).
Human growth hormone (HGH) is an endocrine hormone produced by the pituitary gland. Upon its release from the pituitary gland, HGH is converted by the liver and other tissues. The natural production of HGH incrementally decreases in the normal human being after approximately 23 years of age. Its production peaks during adolescence and diminishes with age.
The primary purpose of HGH is that of stimulating growth, cell repair, and cell regeneration. Once the growth period is over, its primary function becomes that of cell regeneration and repair, helping to regenerate skin, bones, heart, lungs, liver, and kidneys to their former youthful cell levels. HGH appears to selectively reduce the fat around the abdomen, hips, waist and thighs while at the same time increasing muscle mass.
The desire to attain, in a rapid manner, the maximum degree of skeletal muscle adaptation to exercise has led some athletes to resort to the use of drugs. Such drugs, particularly steroids, are known to “force” muscle growth to degrees greater than can be achieved by exercise and diet alone. The side effects of steroids are dangerous and unacceptable. Indeed, all professional sports leagues, as well as collegiate athletics, have a long list of potentially performance enhancing substances, many of which may be over-the-counter products, the use of any of which is banned. It is therefore important to provide a natural growth stimulus that does not contain any of the banned ingredients.
Muscle requires a large array of nutrients, including amino acids (which are derived from protein) for growth. Such nutrients have been supplied by ingesting foods and supplements that provide the necessary amounts of protein (the source of amino acids), calories, and other nutrients.
Powders that contain appropriate amino acids are available in cans and jars that come with scoopers for measuring dosages into a glass to which water or other beverage is to be added. Some problems with powders are consuming the powder dry is very difficult, and many of the powders taste bad, even when mixed with water. If mixed with juice or milk, the fructose or lactose of the juice/milk raises blood glucose and insulin levels. Such reconstituted powder products are, however, generally unpalatable and do not, in fact, satisfy the body completely by replenishing all the essential constituents which are lost.
One object of the present disclosure, then, is to provide a new method of stimulating production of HGH for natural muscle growth stimulation, in the form of a tasty, convenient ready-to-drink beverage. The provision of an agonist/inhibition blockade to HGH Releasing Factor is the premise of the use of L-Arginine at basal metabolic levels. Until now, these were only available in a barely palatable powder form because of technical and biochemical difficulty in creating a product that is bioavailable. To stimulate HGH production in this manner goes against the teaching of the prior art because it was believed not to be possible to combine the necessary amino acids with any food for the reasons stated above. The delivery system of the present invention therefore combines the preferred amino acid dosages with ready-to-drink beverages that taste good and are convenient, as opposed to the prior art of powders and pills.
The formulation disclosed herein provides a functional beverage composition including, but not limited to, water, fructose, dietary fiber, and flavoring to provide a more palatable drink with a better balance of amino acids, vitamins, minerals, and HGH precursor as important nutrients for muscle growth and optimum performance.